Fleetways's Way Of Helping Sonic
by SonicFanGirl1999
Summary: Fleewtay and Sonic :3


The blue hedgehog was done with his run and came home to relax and that's what he got, until his phone rang he picked it up "SONIC! I LOVE YOU!" he pulled his ear away a ringing sound echoed in his head he groaned as he held it away from his ear and said "Amy! That's not cool!" she giggled as she started talking "oh Sonic your so silly did you forget?" he was silent he thought about "sorry it slipped my mind.." he could almost see her roll her eyes "all of us are going out to the mall and were leaving soon." he jumped up and ran out the door he quickly ran to Amy's house he knocked and Cream answered and smiled "hello it's almost time for us to go." he chuckled "sorry but I'm here." he looked in and saw that Amy almost dragged everyone to come, at least pairing them up that is. Silver was with Blaze they talked Knuckles and Rouge came he was not surprised that Shadow did not come even Tails came he knew what was going on now he sighed and looked at Amy "is this another way to make me take you on a date?" she giggled and looked at him "maybe..." he rubbed his forehead "I should of known..."  
They were inside the mall Amy took Sonic into the romantic stores and the cute girly stores he was bored out of his mind but she was having the time of her life she held his hand and that sent jolts into her body making her blush and giggle "Amy can we look at some of the stuff I like?" she glared at him "and what would that be?" he sighed "nevermind..." he looked over to some frilly shirts he rolled his eyes until he saw a yellow hedgehog with red swirls in his eyes he jumped and rubbed his eyes and looked back he was gone? "huh?" he looked around leaving the pink hedgehog confused she watched him "Sonic, what are you doing?" Sonic kept looking in that direction and said trailing off "huh? Oh u-uh nothing..." she looked over to were he was looking she tilted her head seeing the shirt she gasp "you want to buy that for me?!" he snapped back to her "what no, I did not bring money." Amy crossed her arms getting pissed "what kind of man are you? Not bringing money." he watched her "I was not planning on buying anything." she pinned her ears back and looked the other way with a 'hmpf.' "if you need me I'll be in the candy store." just like that she walked off he watched her crossing his arms mumbling "yeah it's cool to leave a guy in a girls store." he walked out thinking about running off but then a voice that sent chills down his spine said "man, you can't get a girl can ya?" he looked around blushing "where are you?" the voice chuckled 'I can be anywhere I can be in you right now..hehe in both ways.' Sonic whimpered looking around for him he did not take control yet but he had a feeling he would soon "j-just come out and show yourself..."

'oh I am showing myself your just not looking hard enough.' he pinned his ears back walking backwards Sonic looked around until he ran out the mall once he was out side the voice came once more 'that was not nice to do, leaving me and that pink thing in there as well...yeah that's a normal date to me.' the blue hedgehog growled not caring that people were looking at him "come put already damn it!" he felt something turn him around he looked into the red swirls his fur stood on end he jumped back 'you wanted me to show myself so I'm here.' he still talked to him in his head just to trip him out right now only Sonic could only see him "what do you want now?" Fleetway floated in the air smirking 'oh, nothing much just some fun.' Sonic watched him walking away "well go find it somewhere else." the yellow hedgehog smirked and followed him 'i bet you want some fun to huh?' he said with a smirk showing off his pointed teeth Sonic stopped looking at him "you just want to make me mad huh?" Fleetway clapped his hands 'no I just want to help you.' Sonic rolled his eyes "looks Fleet, I don't need help." Fleetway chuckled 'yes you do, tell me when was the last time you got laid?' the blue hedgehog blushed "that's none of your business." He started walking to his house the yellow hedgehog kept floating next to him smirking Sonic opened the door sighing as Fleetway flew inside his shape more clear and you could not see through him any more he no longer talked to Sonic in his head but like everyone else he smirked at the blue hedgehog "well time to help you out blue." Sonic sighed saying "I don't need help..." he sat down closing his eyes not thinking of anything knowing Fleetway would just read his mind...just to mess with him he started thinking about guns and a bunch of violent stuff the other hedgehog saw what Sonic was thinking and smirked "nice try blue but I knew you where going to do that." Sonic crossed his arms Fleetway laughed "your like a stubborn child." he sat next to him "come on let me just try to help ya." he winked at him Sonic got off the couch "I'm not gay dude..." the yellow hedgehog smirked "I'm not going to let anyone do ya...at least not yet." he chuckled thinking of it Sonic blushed "y-your disgusting..." Fleetway smirked "hey any way you get pleasure don't cha?" Sonic shivered a little "look, I don't like anyone here alright?" they yellow hedgehog smirked "I'm here." he winked at the hero Sonic blushed as he quickly shook it off "your kidding me?"

Fleetway shook his head with a hint of blush Sonic blushed even more letting the words slip out, "so what your mostly saying is that you'd bend over right now an let me take you?" Fleetway blushed more with a smirk "pretty much yeah as long as I get something as well." he licked his lips the blue hero blushed "I-I did not really mean it!" the super hedgehog chuckled "I know I can still read your mind." he tapped his head smirking Sonic facepalmed as he sighed "I really do hate you..." "aw, I love you too Sonic." in a flash he was in front of the hero smirking pushing him to the wall pinning his arms to the wall pressing there lower parts together Fleetway smirked as he watched Sonic try to get away with a cute blush across his face "h-hey let me go!" every time he struggled the more there crotches rubbed together Fleetway faked yawned "your not even trying Sonic because deep inside ya know you want this." he leaned close licking Sonics neck "ahhh..." he blushed shivering looking at him and stopped struggling Fleetway grinned 'this is to easy!' he said in his head gently nipping at the blue neck turning it a little bit darker Sonics breath quickened trying not to moan Fleetway kept nipping trying to think if he should go up or down on the blue body he then got an idea his hands went lower as his nipping went higher "ahh..."  
The green eyes disappeared behind the blue lids Fleetway smirked as he pressed there lips together his hand tracing Sonics stomach teasing him by going down slowly Sonic left his mouth open feeling a tongue going inside his mouth he shivered and moaned Fleetway smirked at Sonic let him enter his hands finally reached the place they wanted he rubbed his slit "ahhh..." the heroes cock was already coming out the yellow hedgehog pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips "already hard huh?" Sonic blushed looking to the side Fleetway chuckled "that's cute well let's take this to the next level." without letting Sonic reply he picked him up taking him to the bed, sorta Fleetway dropped him to the ground getting on top of him grinning Sonic looked up at him blushing the yellowish hands grabbed the blue hips "all you have to do is lay there and look sexy." the blue blur nodded with a blush Fleetway licked his lips as he grabbed Sonics legs apart to see what he was going to fuck to his surprise Sonic has been fucked in the ass already looked up at him "well well well well who did you?" Sonic looked down "I-I was drunk and so was Shadow..." his voice trailed off the rest obvious Fleetway chuckled slightly "so this won't hurt as much as I thought it would."

The blue hedgehog blushed suddenly feeling something rubbing against his tail hole Sonic jumped a little as his legs wrapped around the yellow waist Fleetway rubbed the peach stomach smirking as he pushed the tip in feeling the heat coming out of him his tail wagged as his nails dug into the blue waist pushing in more the creamy walls getting tighter Sonics back arched his breath quickened he dug his claws into the carpet Fleetway did not notice Sonics actions as he kept pushing in till his entire cock was in the tight hole he waited finally looking down at the blue hedgehog who was closing his eyes and was blushing madly he leaned down kissing him on the lips Sonic wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him deeper in the kiss Fleetway smirked as he pushed his tongue inside Sonics mouth as he thrusted into him hearing his muffled moans he moaned as well as his thrusting sped up "ah! F-Fleetway!" he smirked hearing his name he gently bit on Sonics neck going deeper "mmmmm!"

Sonic dug his nails into the yellow back Fleetway clawed at the carpet his sharp nails ruining the fabric he kept thrusting "ahh! Ahh!" Sonic arched his back wagging his tail Fleetway let go of his neck and looked at him panting the blue ears folded back showing he was in charge the yellow hedgehog smirked as he slammed into him hitting his sweetspot dead on the blue hedgehog screamed in pure pleasure "ahhh ahhh yes!" Fleetway moaned closing his eyes as he pressed there lips back together now grabbing his hips pulling him back everytime he thrusted into him growling in pleasure gritting his teeth feeling his climax soon "ah, s-shit I'm going to fucking cum!" Sonic moaned feeling his climax coming soon but before he can almost cry in pleasure Fleetway pulled out jacking himself off cumming on Sonics body smirking the blue hero looked up at him frowning he chuckled "don't worry you get the pleasure back." Sonic looked into his red swirls of eyes and nodded "a-alright..." Fleetway smirked as he sat on Sonics he felt the hard erection rubbing his ass he smirked as he thought 'that's going to feel so good and very painful at the same time.' he smirked as he shrugged grabbing his erection and sat on it taking all of it in him he gasp and moaned feeling him tear him apart he waited for a little bit Sonic was panting at the sudden tightness around his prick "ahh!" the yellow hedgehog moaned with a few tears around his eyes but quickly wiped them away and moved on the hard cock moaning his hands clawing at the peach stomach Sonic grabbed his hands thrusting into him moaning holding back his climax arching his back once more and the yellow cock came back into play Sonic quickly grabbed it and pumped it Fleetway moaned and looked down at Sonic with lidded eyes "ahh man I didn't think it would feel this good!" he tilted his head back moaning as he kept riding him Sonic watched him with his eyes almost closed trying his best to keep back his cum Fleetway smirked hearing his thoughts "hey it's ok you can cum!" he moaned loudly at the last part going faster on him becoming a yellow blur feeling his climax coming back quickly Sonic cried in pleasure as he shot his cum deeply in him Fleetway moaned as he cummed on his chest and on his face they both panted Sonic licked some of the cum off and was covered in sweat Fleetway smirked as he got off his limp penis sitting down crossing his legs floating in the air "see? Now was that so hard?" Sonic sat up panting blushing "n-no.." they kissed and then pulled away the blue hedgehog crawled over to the bed laying on it getting his breath back Fleetway floated above him "next time I see you, you better be ready." he said winking his eye the panting hedgehog smiled and gave him a thumbs up and with that Fleetway floated away but once he was outside Sonics house got a boner "damn..." he smirked as he looked down at the house "sssoonnniiiiicccc..."


End file.
